


Free Falling

by Tillthewheelsfalloff



Series: Don't Say Goodbye [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Sex, Carl is Five Years Old, Divorced Lori Grimes/Rick Grimes, Established Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluffyfest, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV Alternating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillthewheelsfalloff/pseuds/Tillthewheelsfalloff
Summary: “So, what’s on the agenda for the weekend?” Lori asked.“It’s by a lake so we can swim in it,” Daryl answered. “It’s in the middle of a forest so nature walks n’shit. Figure I can teach Carl a thing or two.”Carl came running back into the room and came to a skidding stop in front of Daryl. “Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?”“Your dad ain’t back yet," Daryl said with barely concealed amusement.
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Rick Grimes, Daryl Dixon & Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Series: Don't Say Goodbye [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894987
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Daryl is gay/asexual so deal with it





	Free Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful sleepyMoritz  
> And thank you so many people for answering my weird and wonderful questions for this fic - giving me inspiration all the way!
> 
> Read parts 1-3 for this to make more sense but can be read alone!

Rick and Daryl picked up Carl from Lori’s house in the early hours of Friday morning; he was practically bouncing beside Shane and Lori when they answered the door.

Rick excused himself to use the toilet before the long journey and managed to remind Carl to do the same. Daryl chuckled and accepted Shanes offer to sit and wait.

“Good luck. Carl hasn’t stopped talkin’ ‘bout this all week,” Shane said after a minute.

“I’m lookin’ forward to spendin’ time with him,” Daryl admitted, he hoped Carl would enjoy hunting, tracking, and all the things that Daryl knew how to show him. “Thanks again for sortin’ it with Carl’s school and Rick’s work.”

“Don’t worry ‘bout it man, gives me and Lori time alone y’know.” Shane gave him a sly wink.

Lori slapped him in the leg. “Shane!”

“What? Oh come on. It’s not like they don’t--”

“I don’t want to think about that!” Lori said rolling her eyes, and then she startled and turned to Daryl, her face red. “Not because of the ga--”

“S’fine,” Daryl interrupted before she could dig herself any further in it.

“Right. Sorry.” Lori cleared her throat. “So, what’s on the agenda for the weekend?”

“It’s by a lake so we can swim in it, an’ in the middle of a forest so nature walks n’shit. Figure I can teach Carl a thing or two.”

Carl came running back into the room and came to a skidding stop in front of Daryl. “Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?”

“Your dad ain’t back yet," Daryl said with barely concealed amusement.

Carl pouted and climbed onto the couch between Daryl and Lori. Rick followed just a minute behind. Carl nearly fell over in his excitement to leave, making an attempt to drag Rick by the hand to the front door.

“Hm, I’m not sure. I think I need a drink, maybe some breakfast before we go,” Rick said slowly. “What do ya think, Daryl?”

“Yeah. Maybe make up some big breakfast,” Daryl agreed, “It is a long drive after all.”

“No-ooo- _ooo_ ,” Carl moaned, getting behind Rick to try and push at his legs but Rick held still.

“Actually, tell ya what, I think I need a bath,” Rick added. “I do miss the bath here, it’s huge. I might have a nice long one.”

“We’ve got bubbles,” Shane offered. “Some books you could read.”

“That’s a great idea,” Rick nodded.

“I wanna go!” Carl moaned. “Moooom! Tell them!”

“Boys,” Lori said pointedly.

Rick laughed and patted Carl’s shoulder. “Okay, okay. Let’s go.”

“ _Finally_!”

Rick winked at Daryl and picked up Carl’s bag from where Shane left it. “Hey, say bye to your Mom and Shane,” Rick prompted.

“Bye!” Carl ran between them both hugging them as quickly as he could before rushing out the door to where he could bounce by Rick’s car.

“Have fun!” Lori called after them.

* * *

It was a three hour drive and for a while they entertained Carl with I-Spy and other car games, but Rick eventually convinced him to play on one of his handheld consoles to keep himself entertained.

It wasn’t much longer before Rick fell asleep, lulled by the car’s movements.

Daryl lost himself in his thoughts as he drove, thinking about how domestic this was. A family holiday with his partner and his kid.

Over the last few weeks he’d actually let himself get to know Carl after avoiding him for the first couple of months dating Rick. He hadn’t been ready to be a father figure, hell he still wasn’t but Carl was everything to Rick, so Daryl knew he couldn’t avoid him forever. He found it easier than he expected to get to know Carl but rarely knew what to do with him or what his role was. Was he a parent? An older brother, uncle type? Was he allowed to discipline or did that go straight to Rick?

When he spent time with Sophia it was easy; he was Uncle Daryl and she was fine playing on her own, but Carl seemed to want attention at all times. He wanted Daryl to join in with his games and found it funny when Daryl didn’t know what to do, leaving him just feeling awkward. He hoped having a weekend with no distractions other than time together would give them a chance to bond.

Daryl just tried not to think about the baby on its way and what it’ll mean for him if it was Rick’s. It was scary enough that he’ll be heavily involved in Carl’s life, let alone a tiny baby, but he knew he would do whatever it took to keep Rick in his life.

He pulled off the highway and the sudden speed change had Rick sitting up and looking around wildly for a second.

“Shit, sorry. Didn’t mean to fall asleep,” Rick said rubbing his eyes.

Daryl shrugged. “S’fine. Well, ‘cept for your loud snores,” he added teasingly.

“I don’t snore,” Rick argued, Daryl rose an eyebrow. “You’re the snorer,” Rick said petulantly, “Especially after a beer.”

For a moment it was like he couldn’t breathe. Merle had complained a few times when he fell asleep on the couch but nobody had ever slept with him long enough to know his sleeping habits. It felt really good.

“What?” Rick asked, concerned suddenly. 

Daryl hesitated, aware it probably sounded stupid but this was Rick. Rick never laughed at him. He pushed his hair out of his face and said, “I ain’t ever had someone tha’ can tell me if I snore.” Daryl glanced over to see Rick grinning.

“I’ll tell you that you snore!” Carl piped up from the back.

Daryl caught Rick’s eye and they both started laughing. “Thanks, bud. That’s nice of ya,” Daryl said looking into the rear-view mirror where he could see Carl give a little proud wiggle in his seat.

* * *

They had to drive through a small dirt track in the middle of a deep forest. At first Rick was nervous they had gotten lost but Daryl drove with confidence, never seeming to even consider checking the map again.

When they pulled up to the log cabin, Rick wondered why he had ever doubted Daryl’s directional ability. Daryl could probably lead them through a dark forest in the middle of a storm to safety.

Rick gasped at the sight of the cabin. He climbed out of the car so he could look around it whilst Carl was still asleep for a moment.

The cabin rested on a brick foundation on the lake’s shore from which extended a short over the water. Rick could just see to the other side, where there was more forest and a mountainous area. The cabin’s porch, which encircled the building, had a swing chair that was swaying in the light breeze. A brick chimney protruded from the walls and through the slanted roof.

“Looks even better than the pictures,” Daryl said softly.

“How’d you find this place?”

Daryl smiled sheepishly. “Carol.”

Rick laughed and took Daryl’s hand, pulling him in for a chaste kiss, Daryl’s arm wound around his waist pulling Rick flush against him. “Thank you, Darlin’. This looks like it’s going to be a really nice weekend.”

Daryl smiled shyly, Rick knew how the pet-name embarrassed him, but he also knew Daryl loved it.

“C’mon, lets wake Carl.” Rick opened the door and Carl startled, only relaxing when he saw Rick. “We’re here!”

Carl blinked blearily at them both and then Rick’s words registered and he nearly leapt out his seat if it wasn’t for his seatbelt.

“Whoa!” He shouted looking around out of the windows. “It’s pretty!”

Rick helped him out and watched as Carl ran straight to the edge of the lake looking over it. “Hellooo!” Carl shouted over the water.

Rick however found himself watching Daryl who was watching Carl, a bemused smile stretching his lips as the five-year-old ran around the small area seeming to want to see it all.

After a minute, Carl ran back to them and announced that there were fishes in the lake.

“We can go swimming in the lake if it’s warm enough this weekend,” Daryl suggested.

“What about the monster?” Carl asked nervously.

Daryl faltered and looked to Rick for help but when he was just as confused Daryl asked, “What monster?”

“There’s always a monster in a lake.” Rick wondered what films Carl has been watching.

“Um, not in this one,” Daryl answered.

“How do you know?”

When Daryl seemed to struggle with a reply Rick jumped in with, “Daryl’s a hunter, do you know what that means?” Carl shook his head. “It means he hunts monsters, as well as food for us if we need any. So, he knows the most safest places for us and even if somewhere isn’t safe, well, you’re with Daryl.”

Carl turned his gaze back on Daryl, eyes shining with wonder. Daryl shifted under the adoration.

“C’mon, let go in,” Daryl decided to quickly change the subject. He found the key from the lock box and let them inside.

They walked straight into an open planned living room and dining area. There was a three seater couch and two single chairs around the brick fireplace, beside it was a bookcase filled up with books and boardgames, and opposite that was a small TV.

The dining room was simple with a six seater wooden table, the edges and legs of which were intricately carved. There were a few paintings of various woodland landscapes hung on the walls around them.

Carl went straight to the stairs, wooden with an open tread to climb up and leant over the safety bars. “I’m the king of the castle!”

“Don’t lean on them,” Rick called up to him deciding to check out the kitchen before following Carl upstairs. It was placed directly off to the side of the dining room, it had a gas stove atop an oven, and a small fridge fitted in between the countertops.

Carl’s shoes clipped over the wooden floor as he ran to rejoin them.

Daryl opened the fridge to peer inside. “Looks like your fridge!”

Rick glanced in to see it empty and rolled his eyes. “I’m not that bad!”

“When I first met ya, you had out of date Chinese and beer.”

“A staple diet,” Rick said, elbowing him.

There was another door at the bottom of the stairs that at a quick glance led into one of the bedrooms with a small double in the middle of the room and a wardrobe against the wall, more painted landscapes hung on the walls.

“This’ll be your room, Carl,” Rick told him. Carl immediately ran past them to leap on the bed.

Rick rolled his eyes, leaving Carl to have his fun for a minute, choosing to check out the last door under the stairs. It led into a large bathroom with tiled white and black walls, a large shower and an even larger bath.

“We’ll have to try that out,” Rick suggested, nodding at the shower and winking at Daryl whose ears immediately turned red.

“Come see upstairs!” Carl prompted, grabbing Daryl’s hands and dragging him up them. The bedroom on the open loft had a large double bed, a couple of chairs and another wardrobe.

“This place is real nice,” Rick said softly, standing on the edge of the loft bedroom that looked down on the living room. Carl stood beside him and Rick automatically put one hand on his back ready to grab him if Carl tried to climb, not trusting the safety rails with his over-energetic son.

“Can I go downstairs?” Carl asked.

“Yeah, go slow on these stairs okay?” Rick prompted. Carl nodded but when he started to run, Rick tightened his grip on Carl’s shoulder.

“Sorry,” Carl said sheepishly.

Rick let go and Carl went much slower walking rather than running down the stairs. Once down he ran to the bookcase and stared pulling all of the boardgames out to inspect them.

“Think our relationship can survive Monopoly?” Rick asked teasingly as Carl inspected it.

Daryl turned to him, frowning through the hair that covered his face. “ _Why_?”

“Because it always causes arguments?”

“Never played,” Daryl shrugged.

Rick winced internally, he often forgot Daryl didn’t have a typical childhood. “Then I guess we’ve gotta find out.” He ran his hand over Daryl’s lower back, causing a shiver to run through him, on the way back downstairs to join Carl and look at the other board games, after a few moments Daryl joined them, peering at the different games and asked Rick a few questions about some of them.

“Why would anyone wanna play a game called 'Frustration' or 'Sorry'?”

They ended up setting up a tower of Jenga but it didn’t last long with a five year old that preferred to destroy than build. Carl just pushed the entire thing over giggling, and ignored Rick’s unamused look.

“I’ll get the bags and start lunch,” Daryl offered, clearly trying not to laugh at them.

Rick helped him with the bags from the car first but Daryl practically shoved him out of the kitchen: “it’s a log cabin, easier to burn down if I leave ya in here.”

Rick pretended to act offended but Daryl wasn’t buying it.

* * *

After lunch whilst Carl watched TV for a while, Rick found some cartoon that was terrible quality but Carl didn’t seem to care, Daryl called for Rick to join him upstairs. Rick found Daryl holding a box with see-through plastic covering showing a colorful crossbow in front of a small target.

“I meant ta ask ya before,” Daryl said sheepishly, “but I kinda thought, I could teach him how to use it? I mean it’s a toy but I can start to teach him an’ when he’s older I can get him a better one and--”

Rick took the box off him and put it on the bed to give him room so he could pull Daryl flush against him and kiss him. Daryl immediately relaxed against him and kissed back, his rough stubble pleasantly familiar against Rick’s lips.

“Is that a yes?” Daryl asked, pulling away just far enough to talk.

“Of course. I love that you’ve thought about things for him,” Rick said. “You know how I feel about you.” Daryl looked away but Rick used two fingers to lift his chin again and catch his gaze and used his other hand to brush the hair out of Daryl’s face gently. He knew Daryl hated that he couldn’t say it back but Rick understood, he often wondered if Daryl had ever used those three words to _anyone_. “But how you are with Carl just makes it stronger. You are so good with him, Darlin’.”

Daryl shrugged. “He’s a good kid.”

Rick grinned and leant in to kiss him again. Daryl sighed and moved into the kiss, opening his mouth and deepening it but it was Daryl that pulled away.

“I’ll jus’ put it together then bring it to him?” Daryl suggested.

“A’right, I’ll be downstairs with him when you’re ready.”

It didn’t take long before Daryl came down but instead of speaking to Carl he snuck outside the front door. It was another ten minutes before he came back in. “Carl?” Carl sat up on the couch and turned to face Daryl. “C’mon, I’ve got somethin’ to show you.”

Carl climbed over the back of the couch, Rick expertly dodged Carl’s legs from nearly kicking his face. “You could have walked around it,” Rick called after him.

Carl ignored him in favour of following Daryl outside, practically skipping and calling after him, “What is it, what is it, what is it?! _Whoa_!”

Rick caught up with them around the side where the ground was flater. Daryl had set up a small target on a stand, and a larger one further back. Between the targets was a log across the ground with bottles and cans lined up on it. Both crossbows sat on the ground with some sucker tipped arrows beside it. Daryl kept his own arrows further away from Carl’s.

“Yeah, whoa,” Rick agreed.

“Is that mine?” Carl asked running to the smaller of the crossbows and picking it up.

“Uh huh.”

Daryl knelt beside him and started showing him how to load his arrows and how to aim and shoot. Rick stood back watching them, Carl missed the first few and then hit the edge of the board. He cheered and Daryl joined in, laughing. Rick gave a round of applause, enjoying that Daryl was actually letting go and having fun; it was rare enough to hear him laugh let alone around anyone else.

They had a few more rounds before Carl got the hang of it and Daryl picked up his own bow, showing off for them both, hitting the middle of his target and then a few of the cans.

“Dad, you go!” Carl demanded.

Rick hesitated but Daryl offered out his bow. “Can you remind me how to load it?” Rick prompted. Once Daryl did, Rick said, “A’right, um. Carl, step back.”

“I’m behind you.”

Rick glanced back and winked at Daryl. “Yeah. Step back more. I’m not as good as you or Daryl.”

Daryl snorted and Rick heard footsteps in the grass moving away. He aimed and managed to hit the edge of the target board. Carl and Daryl cheered for him.

Most of the afternoon was spent like that and then splashing at the edge of the lake before Rick suggested exploring the area.

* * *

“Daryl!” Rick called, Daryl looked back realising he had walked much too fast for Carl’s small legs.

Daryl lit a cigarette whilst he waited for them to catch up, slower than ever for Carl to stop every so often to step on a leaf or throw a stick. Occasionally he decided to shoot a tree or something with his crossbow that Rick ended up carrying. Since Daryl brought his own along, hung over his shoulder, Carl had decided he needed to bring his.

At the start of the walk Daryl had noticed a few tracks and wondered about going for a proper hunt but when he pointed his bow at a squirrel he heard Carl say, “What are you doing?!”

The memory had shot into his mind unbidden.

_ “Kill it!” His dad shouted. _

_ The rabbit struggled in his small arms, scratching him. “Dad--” _

_ “Don’t be a fuckin’ coward! Snap it’s neck! You know how to!” _

_ “I don’t want to!” _

_ “Do it! Now! You little idiot!” Daryl let the rabbit go and it scampered away. He felt the sharp sting of a slap and pain blossomed across his face. “That was our dinner! Fuckin’ useless shit.” _

Daryl had lowered his bow; they had bought enough food for the weekend, it was just a habit, years of needing to hunt he was still unused to having enough money to not need to. “Sorry bud.”

“Is it a monster?” Carl asked.

“No, no,” Daryl explained.

“Daryl doesn’t just hunt monsters, he hunts for our dinner,” Rick spoke up. “But we don’t need to right now, so it’s okay.”

“You can eat _squirrels_?”

Rick caught Daryl’s eye and grinned. “Yup. It’s not as bad as I thought it would be. If you don’t want to see it right now, you don’t have to.”

“Please don’t,” Carl asked, his eyes wide and pleading. “Not now!”

“I won’t,” Daryl promised, moving his bow to his back again to go unused in front of Carl for now. He would talk to him more about hunting as he got older.

As they continued walking, Daryl noticed a turned down log and gestured for Carl to come look at it. Once he was standing beside him, Daryl moved the log revealing various bugs crawling around in the mud, they all quickly scuttled around desperately looking for another shelter.

“Ewwwww!” Carl shouted, jumping back into Rick and giggling.

Daryl squished his smoke in the ground and put his hand down for a woodlouse to climb on and brought it to Carl who could watch it crawl around his moving fingers.

“It’s so ugly!” Carl laughed.

Daryl grinned and shook the bug off. “S’a woodlouse,” Daryl told him. “If you’re hungry enough you can eat them. Though you’d need a lot to fill you up.”

“That’s gross! Have you eaten them?”

Daryl thought back to his nine days lost in the woods and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Yuck! And you _kiss_ him, dad?!”

Rick laughed. “Yes, yes I do.” He grabbed Daryl’s wrist and pulled him in for a chaste kiss.

Carl shuddered and shouted, “Ewww!” making them both laugh.

Daryl felt the wide smile on his lips and wondered when the last time he laughed so much was. As the day went on he found himself relaxing more and more in Carl’s presence. He was so easy, as long as he got attention he was happy.

During the walk, Rick had Carl putting pieces of paper he brought against trees and running over it with the side of a crayon to copy the pattern, Daryl had a vague memory of doing that as a child at school, but he couldn’t remember enjoying it as much as Carl did.

When they found a small river with a bridge going across they threw sticks over the sides and made verbal bets on whose stick would win. Daryl pretended not to be proud when he won.

By the time the sun began to set and Daryl led them back to the cabin, he was exhausted. He was used to hunting and walking a long way but unused to having to keep a child entertained the whole time. At least from what he could tell Carl enjoyed it.

They ate dinner of steaks that Daryl had brought along around the table, and then relaxed by the fire where they roasted marshmallows and Carl fell asleep against Rick’s shoulder.

Rick took him to bed and then came back to sit down beside Daryl, putting a hand on his knee.

“Thank you for this, Darlin’,” Rick said, “I haven’t laughed so much in a long time or spent this much time with Carl.”

Daryl shrugged. “S’what it was for, I know work’s taken up most of yer weekends with him recently. Hell, I haven’t laughed so much in a long time,” he admitted.

Rick grinned. “Same. You and Carl seem to be bondin’.”

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

“Thanks for not shootin’ the squirrel earlier,” Rick added.

Daryl shrugged, he wasn’t exactly going to upset Carl. “S’just habit. Merle an’ me would freeze anything we hunt, save money.”

“How old were you when you first went huntin’?” Rick asked.

Daryl tried to think back. “Some of my earliest memories was huntin’ with Merle n’Dad.” He didn’t add that those memories were tainted with other ones of being beaten.

A look crossed Rick’s face that told Daryl that Rick knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Don’t worry, I won’t take Carl unless he wants to join me,” Daryl said hurriedly.

“I know.” Rick ran his hand up and down Daryl’s leg. Daryl reached out to thread his fingers through Ricks.

“You’re getting better with my bow,” Daryl commented to change the subject.

Rick snorted. “You’re a good liar. I still need to take you to a shooting range.”

“I still think I’ll win,” Daryl said challengingly.

Rick rose an eyebrow and turned in the chair. “You do, do you?” Daryl hummed an affirmative, Rick lent into his space. “I’ll take that challenge.”

“Good luck,” Daryl whispered, closing the gap to kiss him.

Rick pushed him back on the couch and Daryl immediately opened his leg for Rick to rest between them, rolling his hips against Daryl. Daryl felt himself quickly growing hard beneath Rick as he rutted against him. Rick’s tongue explored his mouth and Daryl ran his hands up Rick’s shirt, running his blunted nails over Rick’s back.

Rick’s hips jerked and hummed against his lips. “The bed looks comfortable,” Rick whispered.

Daryl groaned at the thought of this going further. “Won’t Carl hear us?”

Rick chuckled. “Rule one of sex in the same house as a kid, don’t mention the kid. Not the right mood.”

Daryl snorted and nodded. “A’right.”

“‘Sides, he’s out for the night. We’re good, Darlin’.”

Rick captured his lips again in a strong kiss. Rick climbed off him and took his hand to practically drag him upstairs to their bedroom for the night.

Once upstairs they moved in perfect sync, stripping off their clothes without so much as a word spoken, both feeling the desperation brimming between them to relieve the supernova waiting to explode.

Hands moved restlessly skimming over too-warm skin, coaxing breaths to hitch and break together. Daryl felt the bed hit the back of his knees and they fell together, completely naked and moving too slowly for the desperation that had Daryl’s hands shaking as he spun them both to pin Rick to the mattress, Rick’s legs parted readily for Daryl.

Daryl rolled his hips, Rick’s thrusting up to meet his, both of them gasped at the electric shock of their erections rubbing together. Daryl covered Rick’s mouth with his own as he rocked against him. He dragged his teeth across the hollow of his throat and down his chest and then moved back up to kiss him roughly, tasting the faint beer mixed with the sweetness from the marshmallows.

Daryl had spent the day unsure if he was doing anything right, he spent most of his days like that, but this was something he knew what he was doing. He knew how to make Rick writhe with pleasure and desperation. How to make him gasp and scream his name.

“Fuck-- Daryl, need more of you,” Rick pleaded, pulled Daryl flush against him, swallowing the moan that resonates between them.

Daryl licked his hand and then pulled back just enough to slip a hand between their bodies and wrapped his hand around them both. He tugged and moaned, burying his face in Rick’s shoulder as he worked them hard as fast. Pleasure burned in his lower belly, a supernova ready to just explode. Rick’s fingernails scratched lightly across his back and his lips found Daryl’s again, just enough to bring him over the edge, muffling his shouts with Rick’s mouth and felt Rick’s hips stuttering beneath him as Rick came, a warm liquid covering Daryl’s hand and Rick’s chest.

His arms shook as he pushed himself off Rick to lay beside him breathing heavily. After a moment Daryl found his jeans and his handkerchief to wipe his hand and offered it to Rick.

They moved to lay properly on the bed, legs automatically entangling together, Rick’s hand absentmindedly ran up and down Daryl’s chest, threading through what little chest hair he had.

“I love you,” Rick whispered.

Daryl felt the small smile curl at his lips but his heart stuttered, shame coursing through him. He loved hearing it but when he wanted to say it back, his mouth always went so dry and tongue heavy whenever he tried. Instead, he just threaded his fingers through Rick’s.

* * *

The next morning Daryl walked along the forest floor, Carl trailing beside him. Rick had stayed back because: ‘my legs are hurting’. Daryl knew he had just stayed behind to give Daryl time alone with Carl, wanting Daryl to get more comfortable with Carl and he was especially after the day before but he still felt out of his depth at times.

His mind was spinning through all of this when he saw Carl stop, tilt his head to the side and then pick a berry from the bush beside him. It took Daryl a second to realise what that bush was. Carl had the berries nearly at his mouth when he realised and Daryl darted forwards to slap his hand, shouting for him to stop.

“Have you ate any of them?!” Daryl shouted. Carl froze and stared at him, eyes wide, fear shining through them. “Carl! Tell me _right now_ , have you ate any of them?!” he roughly took Carl's hand to inspect it for cuts.

Carl shook his head rapidly.

Daryl let out a heavy breath but the anger still burnt in his chest. “What the hell do you think you’re doin’?!”

“I-- I--”

Suddenly, Daryl could see himself nearly the same age, his dad leaning over him sneering, the anger making him look uglier than ever.

_ “I-- I--” Daryl tried to explain himself. _

_ “I-- I--” His dad mocked. “I’m a fuckin’ idiot! That’s what. C’mon say it! I’m a fuckin’ idiot, a useless son!” _

_ “I’m a fuckin’ idiot,” Daryl whispered, knowing what would happen if he didn’t. “A useless son.” _

Daryl sighed and ran his hands through his hair and moved to crouch in front of Carl instead of looming over him. “Shit. I’m sorry, Carl,” Daryl said softly. “Those berries they’re poisonous. Jus’ two of ‘em would kill ya.” Carl’s eyes somehow went wider, but the fear of Daryl was fading fast. “I jus’ got scared tha’ you’d eaten some before I saw, I didn’t mean to shout.”

“But you ate some berries and gave me some! Are we gonna die?!"

“They were blueberries. I know what I’m lookin’ at. What’s safe and what ain’t. What you nearly ate is called belladonna. Just one of those would make you very sick. Even touchin' the plant ain't great. You'll be fine but can I take your hand again?"

Hesitated for just a second but enough to break Daryl’s heart in two. He pushed down the feeling and used his bottle of water to pour over Carl's hand, rubbing it with his own to clean it as much as possible. "Did ya only touch it with that hand?"

Carl nodded.

"Okay. Good. Always ask me before you eat anythin' out here. Always. I can teach ya but until you're sure…"

Carl nodded. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s okay. You’re okay. I saw in time.” Daryl said more for himself than Carl and he gave into his instincts to pull Carl into a hug, his small arms wrapped around Daryl’s neck. Daryl let out a breath of relief when Carl didn’t pull away afraid of him.

Instead, Carl sobbed into Daryl's shoulder, the whole event having shaken him up.

"C'mon, let's get back," Daryl decided, the guilt and worry churning his gut. Rick was going to be pissed with him and he deserved it.

When Carl didn't move Daryl stood up with Carl in his arms, held against his chest. He was still small enough Daryl knew he could carry him most of the way without too much issue, his crossbow bounced against his back as they walked.

After a while Carl seemed to calm down and announced he was thirsty so Daryl put him down to give him a drink. Seeing the blueberry plant they had eaten from before he pointed it out to Carl.

"See. This fruit has a five-pointed crown on the underside of the berry. Wild blueberries have thin branches. Whereas the belladonna had dull purple single flowers."

Carl nodded, eyes bright taking in the information.

"We can eat this," Daryl promised, picking a couple for them both.

"Will you show me more?" Carl asked.

"Course. Just food or all plants? I know food better but some plants that have healing properties and sh-- stuff like that."

"All please!"

"A'right." Daryl looked around for more plants he recognised when he saw some mushrooms growing out the ground. He crouched down to point them out to Carl.

The rest of the wall back he showed Carl loads but made him promise not to eat anything without checking with him first.

Carl got into a much better mood and Daryl hoped he had forgotten how scary Daryl could be.

As they got close to the cabin, Carl asked, "Do we have to tell dad I was bad?"

“You weren't bad,” Daryl assured him quickly, “Why do you think that?”

“But I nearly ate the bad fruit without asking you.”

“That weren't your fault, Carl.” - _“You stupid little shit! You tryna kill yourself? You too idiotic to tell what poisonous berries look like?!”_ \- “That was mine for not explainin' to you when I picked the other berries.”

As he spoke them his own words hit him like a punch to the gut, Carl hadn't known to take caution with the different sorts of berries because Daryl hadn't taught him to. It wasn't his fault, just as it hadn't been Daryl's, back when he was a kid, for not knowing what hadn't been taught.

It was never his fault.

He had known that but knowing and truly understanding were different concepts.

"Daryl?"

Daryl jumped and realised he'd stopped walking, Carl was a few meters ahead, frowning at him. "Sorry." Daryl rushed to catch up and crouched in front of Carl. "I'm so sorry I shouted at ya and pulled your hand like tha’, Carl. Can ya forgive me?"

Carl nodded. "Okay! I forgive you."

Just like that. It was so easy for him. "Thank you, kid." Daryl stood up and ruffled his hair before reaching the cabin.

They walked back into the cabin that had a mild burnt smell and a sheepish Rick standing by the table where there were some sandwiches on the plate in the middle.

"I didn't burn everything!" Rick defended immediately. "Just some bacon. Not all of it!” Daryl managed a small laugh but his heart was pounding. "Did you two have a good time?" Rick asked.

"Yeah! I nearly died and Daryl shouted at me but it saved my life and he taught me how to not die!" Carl blurted out in quick succession. “It wasn’t my fault, I didn’t know.”

Rick froze and went pale, his eyes locked on Daryl.

“He nearly ate some belladonna," Daryl explained, his voice shaking. "I stopped him an’ showed him what plants ya can eat. He ain't gonna touch anythin' without my permission first now.” Daryl added pointedly.

Carl shook his head rapidly.

"Carl, why don't you go get changed and washed up for lunch?" Rick suggested, his voice stiff.

"Okay!"

As soon as he was gone Daryl nearly fell to his knees in front of Rick.

"Rick, shit. I'm so fuckin' sorry. I nearly let him eat belladonna. I gave him blueberries so he thought he could eat anything! And I shouted at him. I fuckin' screamed at the poor kid, scared him closer to death than them berries. I shouted!” Daryl nearly sobbed.

He expected Rick to shout at him or tell him to leave. To do something except approach him and pull Daryl into his arms.

"What--"

"You stopped him," Rick said softly, breathing into his hair. "It was an accident, one you'll never make again and it worked out okay. Carl's okay."

"His hand might start to itch."

"That's okay. It was an accident," Rick repeated, he pulled back and took Daryl's chin in his hand, gently turning him to look at Rick.

"If I wasn't fast enough this would be a different conversation," Daryl said.

"You were."

"But--"

"You. _Were_." Rick repeated forcefully.

Daryl let out a heavy breath. "I still shouted at him. I was my dad, Rick. I never wanted to be. I’m so scared of turnin’ into him."

“Hey, shouting at him doesn’t make you your dad,” Rick led him to the table and to sit down, but kept hold of his hand, his thumb rubbed gently on the back of Daryl’s hand, using the other hand to push his hair out of his face. “You're goin’ to shout at him. I’ve shouted at him. It’s going to happen. Right then, it was fear you felt, not anger, right?” Daryl thought about it for a moment then nodded. “At the time it's hard to differentiate, but the fact that you feel guilty about it now tells you that you are not your dad, you never will be.”

Daryl wanted to believe it but he would never forget that look of fear that crossed Carl's face when he had shouted.

"Did you hit him?" Rick asked suddenly.

Daryl jerked surprised at the question. "What? No!" Then he hesitated and said, "I slapped his hand to make him drop the berries and then pulled at it. To check for cuts, cause he touched the belladonna, but I weren't gentle."

"I assume if he was cut and touched the belladonna things would be bad?" Daryl nodded. "Then it's okay. Well, it's not okay, but you have reasons that make sense. Have you apologised?" Daryl nodded again. "Then it's okay. You're doing just fine, and you are not him.”

"You're not angry with me?" Daryl asked, surprised.

Rick shook his head. "No. Look, we all make mistakes. When Carl was two I took my eyes off him for just a minute and he decided to climb the bookshelf and it fell on him. He was in hospital for a few days. It happens to the best of us. You got there in time."

Daryl finally let his shoulders untense. "Thank you."

"You know what this means though?" Rick asked.

Daryl shook his head, his loose hair swung around his face. "You're becoming a parent. That fear-anger shouting thing, only parents can do it right."

Daryl snorted. "Y'know tha’ don't freak me out as much as I thought it would?"

Rick grinned. “I’m glad to hear that.”

Daryl leant in and Rick tilted his head accepting the kiss to Daryl’s relief. They were okay.

Carl came running out shouting, "Hungry, hungry, hungry!"

* * *

The sun came out by the afternoon making it warm enough that Rick suggested going for a swim.

Daryl got changed whilst Rick was in Carl’s room helping him. He held a white shirt in his hand considering just swimming with it but he knew he was being a coward. Rick saw him naked every day and Carl wasn’t going to understand the scars that covered his back.

He just wasn’t used to being on show in front of anyone. Even with Rick sometimes he nearly forgets and wants to keep his shirt on.

He eventually threw the shirt on the bed angrily and went outside to the lake to wait for them, before he could change his mind.

Despite the air being a comfortable warmth, the water was bitingly cold as he waded into it but he knew the more he moved the sooner he would warm up and the air was warm enough that it would be fine.

It wasn’t much longer before he saw Carl and Rick coming towards the lake but as soon as Carl’s feet touched the water he ran back towards Rick. He was scratching his hand; it had come up in a light rash but Daryl knew it would fade after just a day or two. Lori had packed a basic first aid kit with some soothing cream. Daryl made sure to put some of that on it.

Rick crouched beside Carl talking for a moment. Daryl swum closer in time to hear Rick say, “If you really don’t want to swim then okay. But you love swimming. This is just a bit different than in a pool. But you get warm enough in pools, don’t you?” Carl hesitated then finally nodded. “You’ll get that in this. And when we’re done Daryl’s gonna build another fire to roast the last of our marshmallows and warm us up.”

“Okay!” Carl decided after a moment of hesitation. The two of them walked into the water, Rick close behind Carl trying to keep him going into it. As soon as they were close enough to Daryl, cold water was suddenly sprayed over him followed by Carl’s high pitched laughter.

Daryl saw Rick looking around mock innocently and Daryl splashed him back. Soon enough all of them were playing and laughing. Daryl soon forgot his back was on show and he gave into his childish instincts that he had never been allowed to give into when he was a child. But he wanted Carl to have the best childhood so he let loose.

They had been in the lake for a while when Carl asked, “Did you get attacked by a bear?”

Daryl froze, all of his playfulness leaving him moments at the reminder of his scars. He found his footing on the soft ground and turned to face Carl, trying to decide if he should tell him the truth or not.

“Not a bear. A bad man,” Daryl said eventually, his voice strained.

Carl’s eyes went wide and swum towards Daryl to hang onto his side. “What happened?”

Daryl thought about his answer for a moment, he could feel Rick’s eyes on him and that took some of the pressure off knowing that Rick would jump in and answer for him but he wanted to do this. “It’s a long story,” Daryl said eventually, “But it’s okay because he’s gone now.”

“Did Dad arrest him?”

“Uh--” Daryl faltered and this time he did look to Rick for help.

“You know Tara who I work with?” Rick asked, Carl nodded. “Well, she-- got rid of him,” Rick said carefully.

“Good!” Carl grinned. “Remind me to thank her!”

“Yeah,” Daryl smiled, “me too.”

Then Carl pushed himself off Daryl and continued to swim, just like that the tension disappeared.

* * *

That evening they discovered that their relationship could survive a game of Monopoly, at least whilst playing at relaxed rules for Carl’s benefit.

Daryl found himself just bathing in the happy atmosphere. It couldn’t be more perfect. He suddenly never wanted to leave this small cabin with Carl and his son. The kid that Daryl was starting to think of as his own, if Rick was going to stay with him then Carl was going to be a step son to him.

Carl demanded that Daryl be the one to read him a bedtime story, to his relief that Carl no longer hated him from that morning. Carl climbed into the bed and held up the book that we left on his bedside table about an owl. Daryl barely got a few pages in before Carl was snoring.

Once he was asleep Daryl went in search of Rick, finding him sitting on the porch staring out at the lake, the sky was clear enough to see the stars.

Daryl sat down beside him and accepted a hello kiss. Daryl lit up a cigarette and relaxed against the deck. They stayed like that for a while just being together in silence and Daryl loved it.

His chest felt like it was going to burst with how he felt for Rick. He was everything to him, and Carl was such a good kid. He couldn’t believe he was part of this strange little family.

He _loved_ being part of it and for the first time in the weeks since Rick said it to him, Daryl’s lips finally felt loose. He wanted Rick to know how he feels.

“I love you,” Daryl said it before he could overthink it.

Beside him Rick tensed up and turned very slowly to face Daryl, eyes twinkling in the moonlight, smiling widely. “I love you too, Daryl.” Daryl shifted closer and captured Rick’s lips in his. Rick hummed against him. “I love you so much.”

* * *

Rick’s heart was pounding, he couldn’t believe Daryl said those words. He’d longed to hear them but resolved to wait another few weeks or even months before he heard them.

He stood up and took Daryl’s hand leading him upstairs. The night before had been hard, rough, and desperate to just get off, but now Rick wanted to take his time and show Daryl how much it meant to him.

Rick led Daryl up the stairs and kissed him softly, licking into his mouth. He pulled back just long enough to strip him off his shirt. Daryl’s hands fumbled at Rick’s shirt buttons trembling slightly reminding Rick about the first time they made love instead of fucked, in that tent when they decided to make their relationship serious three months ago. He had watched Daryl taking off his shirt for the first time, proving how much he trusts him.

“I love you, Darlin’,” Rick breathed, kissing down his neck, for once the words didn’t make Daryl pull away. “I love you so much.”

They stripped out of their pants and laid down together on the bed, Daryl opened his legs for Rick to settle between them, erections rubbing together as Rick rolled his hips making them both gasp.

“I wanna show you how much I love you,” Rick whispered. “I need to show you. Worship your body, Darlin’.”

Rick kissed down Daryl’s body, slowly taking his time to kiss every part of him that Rick knew would have Daryl gasping beneath him. He sucked a red mark into Daryl’s inner hip which he then licked over it.

Daryl gasped and writhed beneath him, gripping at the bed sheets.

“Rick, please,” Daryl hissed, hips twitching towards him.

Rick chuckled, humming against the soft flesh of Daryl’s inner thigh and moved across to give his aching length some attention, letting his teeth gently scrape over his soft skin knowing how much Daryl enjoyed it.

He only gave him a few licks before he pulled back, Daryl whined and pushed himself up on his elbows to frown at Rick.

Rick pulled back just far enough to find his bag by the bed and held up the small bottle questioningly, Daryl nodded rapidly.

They had stopped using condoms a couple of months ago when Daryl presented to him a letter proving a clean bill of sexual health, he had been bright red the entire time. Rick hadn’t even thought about it until then, condoms were just a habit but after that he got a test and then they agreed to go without, knowing how much better it felt.

Daryl laid back down and pulled his legs up to give Rick a better angle, his own cock jumped at the sight but he ignored it for now. He could wait. This was about Daryl.

Rick climbed back onto the bed above Daryl and kissed him strongly and moved down his body. He took his time to get Daryl stretched and comfortable, with his other hand he rubbed soothing circles on his inner thigh. He listened for every gasp and hitched breath, he knew when he found his prostate by Daryl’s sharp gasp and every muscle tightening around his fingers.

“Rick-- Christ-- I need you to fuck me,” Daryl gasped out.

Rick chuckled and removed his fingers and smirked at Daryl, eyes running slowly over his body and then moved forward to lean over him, hooking one leg under his arm to give him better access to enter him. Rick watched the pleasure rolling over Daryl’s face, until his thighs pressed against Daryl’s.

He leant over Daryl, lips a hair breadth away as he waited for Daryl to adjust. Both of their breaths coming out in soft gasps. When Daryl gave him a wordless nod Rick started to move, slowly at first and getting faster and harder as they continued their intimacy. Daryl’s hips rocked in sync, meeting Rick’s with every thrust.

Daryl’s blunted fingernails scraped lightly over Rick’s back and one hand on the back of his neck gently urged him down to capture his lips.

“I love you,” Rick whispered against his lips.

“You makin’ up for lost time?” Daryl asked breathlessly.

“Maybe.” Rick grinned and kissed him again, licking into his mouth. “Darlin’, oh Darlin’--”

Daryl’s eyes fluttered closed and slipped his hand between them both to take hold of Daryl’s cock, stroking it gently in time with his own thrusts until Daryl’s hips stuttered and his eyes rolled back as he came, his ass tightened bringing Rick over the edge.

His arms gave way and he dropped his weight on Daryl who let out a soft ‘oof’ but otherwise wrapped his arms around Rick both breathing heavily.

“Yeah. Okay. Shower?” Daryl asked.

Rick chuckled. “Yeah. Good plan.”

* * *

Rick woke up the next morning finding himself alone in the bed, the familiar smell of meat cooking; bacon and sausages. Rick considered getting out of bed but he stayed comfortable for a moment, reveling in his happiness.

He laid in place for a moment just smiling at the memory. This weekend was already turning out better than he could have expected. Carl was loving it, and Rick loved watching the two of them interact. He could see Daryl getting more comfortable with each passing day. He felt like they really were a family, or the beginnings of one.

He heard some noise downstairs and some hushed words. Rick convinced himself to get up and found Carl and Daryl in the kitchen. Carl was sitting on his knees on one of the dining chairs, leaning over the dining room table furiously beating some eggs whilst Daryl cooked sausages on the stove.

“Morning daddy!” Carl greeted.

“Mornin’,” Rick kissed the top of his head and then met Daryl with another kiss on the lips. “You helpin’ Daryl?”

“Uh huh. He said I could be his ass-i-tant!” Carl said assistance carefully

Rick bit back laughter and said, “Assistant?”

“Yeah. That!”

“I think I’m Daryl’s ass-i-tant,” Rick said leaning against the cabinets beside Daryl. Daryl’s face turned red and he glared through his hair at Rick.

“No, I’m his assistant!” Carl argued.

“Yes, you are.” Rick winked at Daryl. “How’s your hand, little man?”

“Rash has faded already,” Daryl answered. “Put some more cream on it jus’ to be safe though.”

“Thank you. Need any help?”

“Nah, m’good. Carl, you done with the eggs?”

“Um, there are some crunchy bits in it, is that normal?”

Daryl cleared his throat. “Yeah. Sure, why not.”

Rick laughed at Daryl’s bewildered face as he stared at the bowl of beaten eggs. “You let him crack the eggs himself, huh?” Rick asked.

“Yeah…”

“Don’t worry, you’ll learn.”

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning outside playing with the crossbows and playing at the shore of the lake. It was too cold to go swimming but warm enough to be outside.

They ate lunch on the shore of the lake and then Daryl took Carl on a short walk to find some plants to take home for show and tell whilst Rick packed up the bags.

Rick wanted to remember the surprised smile on Daryl’s face when Carl asked Daryl, “Can you help me pick some plants for show and tell? I wanna tell my class you’re teaching me!”

To everyone's disappointment however, they had to leave in the early afternoon to get home before late.

“Can we bring my sister next time?” Carl asked as they pulled away, Daryl driving again without even checking the map.

Rick winced, Carl was too young to understand the complication with that question. “Um. Well she’ll be too young to enjoy this for a while but yeah. Maybe all six of us can come to somewhere similar one day.”

“What about Uncle Merle?” Carl asked.

Daryl jerked and looked in the rearview mirror. “ _Uncle_?” Daryl said, his voice strained. Rick had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. “Did he tell ya to call him tha’?”

Carl shook his head. “Aunt Evie is auntie because she’s mommy’s sister so that makes your brother my uncle,” Carl said the words carefully and monotone as though they had been rehearsed.

“Who said that?”

“Is he not Uncle?” Carl asked instead of answering but Rick would bet money on it being Shane that said that.

“Doesn’t matter. Please jus’ call him tha’ to his face,” Daryl said smirking. “Make sure I’ve got a camera.”

Carl looked between them confused for a moment before shrugging it off and picked up his games console.

“I know I said before, but thank you for this, Darlin’.”

“It’s been real good.”

* * *

Only a week later Rick came home from a late shift to find Daryl in bed reading a book, which wasn’t unusual except for the size of the book, it was hardback A4.

“Hey, whatcha readin’?” Rick asked curiously, leaning in to give him a hello kiss and glanced at the book seeing a small amount of text along with lots of pictures of the same flower on one page.

“Uh encyclopedia of plants and flowers for us Carl, if he wants to learn more,” Daryl admitted shyly.

Rick grinned widely. “You’re learning all that for Carl? That’s real sweet, Darlin’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
